Not boyfriend material
by Alonewriter75
Summary: Logan is a T.A who is intrigued by James. James is already fucking Carlos with no chances of making him his boyfriend. Carlos enjoys the arrangement he has with James until one night that may change it all. THREESOME! SMUT! Jarlos/Cargan/Jargan. Ends with Cargan. TWO SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

James stared at the T.A who stood before him watching carefully as he placed a few components into beakers. He was taking notes diligently. It was his senior year of College and he had to graduate. He was instructed to retake Biology since he had failed it during his Freshman year. He had tried to pull some strings to get exempted from retaking the course but his powers of persuasion did not work too well on the Dean of his school. He had to remain diligent because it was the start of the semester and this class was the only class he was taking this semester. He needed to pass.

Logan blushed as he watched James staring at him. He set down the beaker and cleared his throat. He couldn't believe James Diamond was in his class. He was the teacher's assistant and would teach a few courses while enrolled in medical school. It was rewarding and it helped him brush up on his skills which helped him in the classroom. He had met James a few times around campus and saw him in the quad a few times with his fraternity brothers. He had heard about the other man's reputation but had dismissed all rumors because he really wanted to get to know James without being influenced by negative rumors about him.

James blinked. He sat before the T.A and smacked his lips.

"Were you playing attention?"

James nodded, "I was."

Logan nodded, "Okay." He glanced at the wall clock and replied to the class, "Class dismissed we would pick this up tomorrow."

James watched as the students disbursed from the classroom and turned to Logan, "What are my chances of passing this class?"

Logan shrugged, "The semester has only just began."

"I know that." He licked his lips.

Logan blushed turning away when he saw the other man wet his lips.

James beamed when he noticed the tint in Logan's cheeks. He knew he had charm and an everlasting effort on people. He used it to his advantage to get him out of almost every situation, "So you want to help me after hours?"

Logan turned to witness James rolling his eyes down his body and felt a little self-conscious, "I.."

"Don't be shy." James replied, "You could just give me added help."

"Like I said the semester has just began and I..."

"Look, I don't understand half of this shit and you just gave us homework. We have a quiz in two weeks, I am trying to understand what the hell you placed in those beakers but truth is..." He sighed, "I am too pretty for this." He smiled.

Logan only chuckled.

"Would you help me?" He begged with a pout.

Logan felt his defenses crumbling down, "Sure."

"Great." James bit down on his bottom lip as he gave the shorter man a wink.

Logan's heart dropped. He took a few steps back as his cheeks flushed, "When would you like to arrange a date?"

"Um, how about tonight?"

Logan's head shot up, "Well, I um, have a paper I have to write..."

"Come on Logie." James started, "This homework is due tomorrow."

"Maybe I can give you an extension."

James' eyes lit up, "You would do that for me?"

Logan nodded timidly.

"Great." He got up from his seat, "I had plans anyway." He laughed, "So how about this weekend? Is it a date?"

Logan swallowed, "Sure."

"See you then Lo-gain." He chuckled.

Logan rolled his eyes not knowing how to respond. He exhaled deeply before packing up his stuff and exiting the classroom.

* * *

Carlos placed lip balm upon his lips and smacked them together. He was standing in the quad waiting for James. They had made plans to spend a few minutes together between classes and right now James was running late. He glanced down at his watch and sighed.

"Hey." James whispered in Carlos' ear as he held him from behind.

Carlos moaned, "We have like twenty minutes before my next class."

"Well then let's make this quick." James kissed Carlos' neck before pulling him towards his dorm.

Carlos giggled, "What took you so long?"

"I had to persuade the T.A to give me an extension." He winked.

Carlos chuckled, "You are so bad."

"You like me that way."

* * *

Kendall placed his glasses upon his nose and placed a few books within his backpack. He turned when he heard the entrance of his roommate over his shoulders.

"Hey."

"Hi, we are having a study group. Want to join?"

Logan shook his head as he placed his messenger bag upon his twin bed, "I can't. I got papers to mark."

"I still don't know why you wanted to be a T.A."

"It's rewarding."

"Not when you missed your class this morning."

"I overslept."

"Because you were marking papers." Kendall nodded, "Professor Stein says you're his best student but if you miss his class again he will be forced to fail you."

Logan mouth stood agape, "It was one class."

"You're in medical school now Logan. We aren't undergraduates anymore."

"I supposed you are right."

"I am." He placed his backup upon his back, "I will be in the library."

Logan yawned.

"You know walking from campus to campus would put a toll on you."

"I will get a car."

Kendall hummed, "See you later. That's if you are still awake."

Logan yawned once more, "I will be." He climbed into his bed placing his head upon his pillow. He allowed his eyes to flutter close and relaxed his body.

* * *

James pulled his dick out of Carlos and panted.

Carlos licked his lips seductively, "So good."

"Yeah." James panted. He left the bed and pulled his jeans upon his bare hips.

Carlos got out of bed with a wince. He felt the familiar pain in his ass which made him love having sex with James more and more. Every time was like their first. He was growing fond of James and wanted to take their relationship to the next level. They had started after a one night stand and they couldn't stop fucking. They were beyond friends at this point but he didn't know what label he could have pinned on them.

"I would meet you after class."

"Are you taking me out?" Carlos blushed.

James nodded, "Nothing too fancy. I want to buy you a meal before I fuck you again."

Carlos giggled, "You make it sound so dirty."

"That's because it is." He winked. He pulled Carlos into his body and placed a kiss upon his lips, "See you later, and wear something sexy."

"I don't think so." Carlos played hard to get because he knew it excited James.

"Come on I need something to look forward to." He spanked Carlos' ass before leaving his dorm room.

* * *

"James." Jett called him as he sat at a table in the cafeteria.

"What's up." Jett approached his table.

"Where were you?"

"I was fucking Carlos." James stated bluntly.

"You still with the latino?"

James nodded.

Jett grinned, "You falling in love?"

"I don't fall in love. I fuck." He replied frankly.

"You two have been at it like bunnies for three months now. You think he hasn't labeled you as his boyfriend yet?"

"Carlos knows the deal."

"Right." Jett replied unconvincingly.

"He does, besides..." He licked his lips when his eyes settled upon a red head before him, "Whose the ginger?"

Jett shrugged, "I heard he is the new transfer."

"Is his new new degree majoring in my dick because it would love to study his ass."

Jett snickered, "Go for it man."

"I will." James got up from his seat and approached the red head.

Jett was really hoping that James would crash and burn but truth was James got the boy right where he wanted him like he did with all the guys. College was a time for partying and having sex and every guy wanted to party and have sex with James Diamond. He was known as the alpha. There wasn't anyone who hadn't met him and was completely mesmerized by his charm. Jett was surprised James and Carlos had lasted so long. Usually James only believed in one night stands. There had to be something about the latino that was drawing James back, but he was just not a one man type of guy. Even though he was still fucking Carlos, he was also fucking other guys on the side. Jett wondered if James would find a guy who would make him commit to only him.

"How about we go back to my dorm room?" James asked as he shone his hazel eyes down at the red head. He had hooked him in and now it was time for him to get him into his bed.

* * *

Carlos held James' arm as they entered the restaurant. He beamed up at the brunet feeling contented at his arm. He never want to let go because James had given him a feeling no one else had ever given him before. He blushed as James held out a chair for him. He was really pulling out all of the stops. When James settled into his seat before Carlos he asked, "What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?"

Carlos searched his eyes, "I know you James Diamond and you are up to something."

James rolled his eyes. He really couldn't keep any secrets from the latino, "Fine. I met this guy today."

"And?"

James bowed his head in shame, "He turned me down."

Carlos laughed.

"Shh." He glanced over his shoulders around the restaurant.

"No." Carlos held his stomach as he laughed, "It's just funny how you got turned down."

James pouted before averting his eyes towards his T.A who had entered the restaurant.

* * *

Logan walked into the restaurant that was a block away from campus. He was tutoring one of his students who had worked as a waitress there. He had got a frantic call from her when he had closed his eyes in determination not to fall asleep. He was happy for the outing because she had promised that if he had helped her with her homework and helped her study for her exam the next morning that she would buy him a free meal. Since Logan needed all the help he could get with his finances he agreed to it needing to prove his roommate wrong. He was ushered by a lonely table in the corner and sighed as he glanced at the many couples seated together. He picked up his menu and opened it.

"Hey."

Logan heard someone calling to him. He shot his eyes up above his menu only to settle them upon the brunet from his class earlier. He felt his heart flutter.

"Hey...um...your name again?" He frowned as he sat at the table beside Logan.

"It's Logan."

"Right."

Carlos giggled, "You gonna introduce us?"

"Oh, Logan this is Carlos."

Logan frowned, "Your..." He cleared his throat, "He your boyfriend?"

Carlos laughed, "James is what you call not boyfriend material." He admitted, "He fucks."

"I've been fucking you long enough now for you to understand that." He smirked.

Logan turned his eyes away from the pair and back to his menu.

"Take me dancing James."

"I want to take you back to my place." He winked.

Carlos groaned, "I want to do something more exciting."

"What's more exciting than fucking you into my headboard?" James arched his brow as he argued.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "I can't with you."

"But you do." He snickered, "Over and over again." He glanced down at his growing member in his jeans, "How about we get out of here?"

"No, you promised me a meal before we fucked and I want you to live up to that."

"Fine." He took up his menu.

Logan felt uncomfortable sitting by the pair. He wiggled in his seat as he felt something growing in his jeans.

James turned to witness the brunet sitting beside him and chuckled, "Need some help with that?" He pointed at Logan's jeans.

"W...what. I...no." He swallowed.

"'Cause Carlos here can blow you." He suggested.

Carlos licked his lips and fluttered his eyelashes.

"I don't think so."

"Come on." James sighed, "Stop being so anal." He smiled, "Unless you want anal."

Logan's voice got caught in his throat, "I...I..um..."

"You do." James laughed.

"I...I don't..."

Carlos laughed, "He does."

James got up from his seat and placed a kiss upon Carlos' lips before whispering into his ear, "Let's have some fun babe."

Carlos winked towards Logan as he got up from his seat.

"Where are we going?" Logan felt his arm being pulled by James.

"Bathroom."

Logan's mouth began to water as he was gently pushed into the bathroom. He witnessed as the short latino male checked the stalls before locking the bathroom door. He then turned to Logan and placed a kiss upon his lips. Logan found himself moaning within the kiss as he felt Carlos' tongue enter into his mouth. He broke the kiss and panted.

Carlos repeated the same act, "You're a great kisser Logie."

"Well, I had allot of practice on pillows and test tubes and..." He felt his jeans being forced off by James and witnessed Carlos falling to his knees. He swallowed a lump within his throat and tried to suppress a moan as Carlos breathed upon his dick. He combed his fingers through the brunet's hair and moaned when Carlos' mouth made it's way around his dick, "Damn~"

"He has a great tongue doesn't he?" James forced his lips upon Logan's.

Logan had waited so long for James to acknowledge him and touch him the way he was right now. He had to admit that it was awesome to feel his tongue done his throat but something within him was rising for the latino who was on his knees sucking him off. He broke his kiss with James and pushed his hips into Carlos' mouth. He moaned out, "Fuck yea~"

James chucked at the scene being played out before him and decided to make it worth his while. He stood back, "You like being fucked or getting fucked?"

"Does it matter?" Logan asked.

"It does." Carlos pulled Logan's dick from his mouth. He placed his hands upon Logan's chest and gently pushed him within the bathroom stall, "See some men like to fuck. I love being fucked." He sat Logan upon the toilet seat and straddled his hips, "You okay with that or would you rather let James fuck you and I watch?" He pouted.

Logan shook his head timidly, "I would fuck you." He replied as he felt his dick being clothed with a condom.

James smirked. He approached the pair that was in the stall and pulled down his jeans.

Carlos got up from Logan's lap and re-positioned himself so that he was facing James' now exposed dick. He beamed up at the brunet before placing his mouth upon his dick.

James threw his head back and moaned, "That's it Carlos. Use that fucking tongue."

Carlos guided his ass upon Logan's dick and moaned out loud.

Logan licked his lips as Carlos skillfully road him bouncing his ass back and forth. He bit his bottom lip trying to sustain his orgasm because truth was he hadn't really done anything like this before. He met James' eyes and licked his finger that had entered into his mouth. He heard a moan escape James' mouth and got turned on even more. He started to buck his hips upwards causing the latino to forcefully move his hips downwards. Logan cried out, "Fuck~"

"Hang in there Logie~" James replied as he felt Carlos' tongue tease the tip of his dick.

Carlos pulled James' dick from between his lips and road Logan hard and fast. He moaned out, "Fuck Logie~"

"Mmmm~" Logan moaned before feeling Carlos's ass leaving his dick, "What!"

"Don't cum yet." James pulled Logan from the toilet seat and bent him over the counter. He pulled a condom from his jeans and inserted his dick inside his ass.

Logan panted at the sensation of being inserted. He claimed his breaths and tried to relax his ass walls as James's dick filled him. He moaned when he felt James hold him around his waist and began making slow smooth rythyms back and forth in his ass.

Carlos climbed onto the counter-top spreading his legs before Logan, "Finger me, eat me, blow me. Do what you want with me~" He moaned.

Logan cried out as the pain of being stretched shot through him.

James whispered inside his ears, "Work that ass baby."

Logan moaned as he began to move his hips insync with James' thrusts. He licked his lips as he placed his mouth over Carlos' dick while inserting two fingers up his ass. He heard how the latino had cried out and moaned. He was not skilled in making love since he had only ever done it once and had not done any of these sexual acts with his boyfriend. He was being turned on and the feeling of pain was now replaced with pleasure. He twerked his ass upon James' dick and moaned out, "I would fucking give you an A if you keep fucking me~" He felt as James hit his sweet spot over and over again.

James pulled out of Logan prematurely and spanked his ass for him to step aside. He removed the condom from his dick and placed another one on as he inserted his dick into Carlos as he laid upon the counter. He pulled at Logan's hair and kissed his lips while he used his other hand to fist his dick. He inserted his tongue within his mouth before feeling himself go off the edge reaching his orgasm and cumming within the condom.

Carlos fisted his dick spilling his seed upon his chest.

Logan broke the kiss with James and panted, "AHHH~"

The brunet winked at the two shorter males, "That was an exciting night."

"Yeah." The latino panted.

"We should do that again." Logan sighed. He approached the latino and helped him from the counter kissing his lips passionately.

James felt himself being turned on again as the two inserted their tongues in each other's mouths.

Logan felt for Carlos' ass kneeding it as he felt himself being backed up into the stall once more. He bit down on his bottom lip as Carlos straddled his hips.

"Round three." James chuckled as he watched Logan insert his clothed dick into the latino's ass. He fisted his dick as he watched the latino bouncing upon Logan's dick. The night had ended better than he thought it would. He had a threesome with the two best fucks he had ever experienced within his life.

Logan pulled Carlos from his hair and crushed their lips together. He loved the feeling of being ridden hard and fast. His dick was in heaven within Carlos' ass and he didn't want it to stop. He moaned out, "You're fucking amazing~"

"Back at you Logie~" He moaned out.

This was going to be the start of something great. They both thought.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan stood before his empty classroom while he packed up his binders that were filled with homework assignments and quizzes he had left to mark. He was exhausted and needed a much needed break. He was trying hard to find a balance between doing his job and not flunking medical school. Right now he had convinced his professors into giving him an extension but teaching was weighing heavily upon him. He needed sleep. He couldn't seem to close his eyes though because his deadlines were fast approaching. He needed to relax and breath.

"Hey Logie." Carlos entered into his classroom.

Logan smiled at the latino. He hadn't seen him since that night when he was involved in the threesome. He was so busy that he couldn't even take James up on his offers for some recreational time. He had no time in his schedule because his work was becoming too much of a burden.

"James has told me how you are stressing yourself to death."

He nodded towards the latino.

Carlos stood before him and ran his hands down his chest, "You need a break."

He hummed.

"I know what can do the trick." He winked before falling down to his knees.

Logan's eyes grew, "Carlos..." He called down to him as he witnessed the latino opening the front of his trousers, "I don't think..."

"It's fine Logie." He replied before he placed his mouth upon Logan's dick.

Logan's eyes fell to the back of his head as he felt the latino's warm mouth upon his dick. He was beginning to relax. He had missed everything about the latino. He had loved his mouth and his ass. He needed to feel him again. He wanted him so badly like he had wanted him before.

Carlos pulled his mouth from Logan's dick and glanced upwards, "After this I want you to fuck me against the white board."

Logan's breath hitched within his throat.

Carlos giggled before placing his lips upon Logan's dick once more.

* * *

James witnessed Logan passing him by in the quad and pulled him hard against his body. He witnessed the smile he held upon his lips and questioned, "What has you in such a good mood?" He chuckled, "Of should I ask who?"

Logan tried to divert his eyes from James.

"I know you fucked Carlos."

Logan let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Do you think that I am jealous?"

Logan searched the other man's eyes.

"I am not." James let out, "Carlos is fun." He winked, "And so are you." He whispered into Logan's ears, "I keep thinking about the threesome we had. I want to do it again."

Logan felt as his dick twitched.

"I would love to spank that ass as you ride me long and hard."

Logan swallowed.

James chuckled, "Unless you want to come to my dorm room right now and I could fuck you into my mattress."

Logan's eyes sparkled and before he could speak he felt as James pulled him towards his dorm room building.

* * *

James flipped Logan upon his stomach and rode him as he thrusted into his ass, "Fuck~"

Logan cried into the pillow as he felt his ass being stretched. The burning as before had turning into pleasure that had turned him on immensely. He started to work his ass muscles, hugging James' fat dick as it entered his hole.

James bit down on his bottom lip as Logan's ass swallowed his dick. He spanked the shorter man's ass, "Yea~"

Logan forced his hole upon James' dick wanting the taller man to hit his pleasure spot as before. Once he had, Logan found himself screaming, "Oh God~ Fuck me~ Deeper."

James laid upon Logan's back and realigned his hips driving his dick deeper into his ass.

"Yea~" Logan cried, "Fuck me good~"

"Ahhh~" James shouted before cumming into his condom.

* * *

Carlos entered James' dorm room to witness Logan exiting James' bedroom while placing his shirt over his head. He blinked looking at Logan in shock. He didn't know why it had affected him but it had. He had just seen Logan a few hours ago and had disclosed that to James. He had thought that once he had told James the details of their time together that the taller male would have backed off, but he guessed that he was wrong. James was only looking for a fuck and that was all he was using Logan for. He hated the thought of James fucking Logan when Logan had enjoyed fucking him a few hours ago. He now knew what he was feeling. It was jealousy and he didn't like feeling it one bit.

Logan beamed towards Carlos, "Hey."

Carlos frowned, "Hey."

Logan approached the latino and placed a peck upon his lips, "What's wrong?"

"You fucked James didn't you?"

James left his bedroom with a huge grin upon his face, "Hey Carlos, did you come to join in with the fun?"

Carlos shook his head against the wind and left.

"What is his problem?" James muttered.

Logan's heart fell. He took up his messenger bag and followed behind Carlos hoping to find him and sort out the mess that they had found themselves in.

* * *

Carlos felt someone pulling at his hand to stop him but he kept walking.

"Carlos, stop."

Logan let off a nervous chuckle,

"Why?"

Logan picked up his feet and appeared before Carlos forcing him to stop his steps.

"Move out of my way." The latino pouted.

"What is your problem?"

Carlos hissed as he met Logan's eyes, "If you don't know then we shouldn't be having this conversation."

"But I don't know." He uttered.

"Then we shouldn't be having this conversation." He sighed before taking one last look at Logan and walking away. He didn't need to be sad and crying over a guy but he was. He had thought that Logan had felt the same way about him. He was foolish to believe otherwise.

* * *

James sat beside Jett in the cafeteria with his face cringed.

"You look like you're constipated." Jett uttered with a laugh.

"That is because I am."

"Why are you?"

"Carlos walked in on Logan and I after we had fucked." He exhaled deeply, "He has been acting weird around me. He keeps blowing me off." He stopped before stating, "And not in the good way."

Jett chuckled, "I told you that he would start catching feelings for you bro."

James rolled his eyes, "He knows our agreement."

Jett nodded, "Oh, well maybe he is just jealous that you have added a new player to the game."

"He seemed to be into it." James added.

"That was when it was only one time." He replied, "Now you have fucked Logan again and it was not in a threesome."

James groaned, "I hate this."

"I told you to stop fucking the latino a long time ago bro."

"Shut the fuck up." James snickered.

"Just admit that I was right and you were wrong."

"Never." He pushed at his shoulders.

* * *

Logan had spent all of three days trying to figure out what had Carlos all upset, marking papers and trying to catch up with his classes. He knew school was supposed to be his main priority but right now the only thing that was taking center stage was Carlos and how sad his eyes had looked after he had walked in on he and James. The scene kept replaying within his mind and that had made his heart break. The last thing he had wanted was for Carlos to be heart broken over what he and James had done. He probably should just back off of James and pretend that they had never met. It was so much simpler before he had met the two boys.

"Attempting to study?" Kendall asked as he packed his backpack.

Logan shook himself out of his thoughts, "I am studying." He glanced down at the opened textbook before him.

"Okay." Kendall chuckled, "I am going to the library."

"Do you live there?" Logan asked.

"It's the only place that I can study and not get distracted."

"Do I distract you?" He arched his brow.

"No." He replied, "Sleep does." He chuckled before leaving their dorm room.

Logan sighed before turning to his notes. He had to study and not think about Carlos. Carlos should be the furthest thing from his mind.

* * *

James approached Carlos as he entered his dorm room building, "Can we talk?"

Carlos looked at James and hissed.

"What's with all the hostility man?" He asked.

Carlos turned away.

"Hey, wait up." He pulled the latino by his arms forcing him to face him.

"What?" Carlos tried to divert his eyes anyone else besides James.

"Why do you fucking hate me?"

Carlos sighed as he glanced into the eyes of James. He forced a smile upon his lips, "I do not hate you."

"Then what is wrong?"

He pinned his lips not wanting to tell him what he had been hiding and harboring for Logan deep inside.

James turned his eyes away from the latino in disbelief, "I can't believe Jett was right."

"Right about what?"

"You fucking love me."

Carlos winced.

James glanced down at the latino and arched his brow, "You don't love me?"

"No." Carlos chuckled, "I never did. I just love when we fuck."

James let out a deep exhale, "Good, because I do to."

"But I think we should stop."

The taller man blinked.

"I have feelings for someone."

"It's not me right?" He questioned.

"No." Carlos bit down on his bottom lip, "Its Logan."

James tried to put the pieces together. He nodded, "That was why you were acting so funny towards me. You fucking hate me now don't you?" He chuckled, "I fucked Logan." He laughed, "I get it."

Carlos pushed at his shoulders.

"Ow."

"I really like him."

"So does this mean no more fucking either of you?"

Carlos nodded his head slowly with a beam.

James rolled his eyes with a groan, "Well I guess there are many men in the sea for James to eat."

Carlos rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

Logan exited his classroom before hearing his name being sounded over his shoulders. He stopped his steps and turned in the direction of the voice to witness Carlos approaching him. He felt butterflies within his stomach as the latino got near.

"I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Well, you've found me."

Carlos nodded before stepping closer to Logan's body and placing a kiss upon his lips.

Logan closed his eyelids and deepened the kiss pulling the latino closer to his body.

Carlos' hands found the nape of Logan's neck as he felt the man place his hands to the small of his back. He broke the kiss and glanced upwards into his eyes.

"What does this all mean?"

"I told James I couldn't fuck him anymore."

"Okay." Logan felt a bit of excitement after his confession.

"When I saw you that day in James' dorm room I lost it. I thought we had something special." He glanced into Logan's jumping eyes, "I want to be more to you than a fuck or a threesome."

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Logan swallowed.

Carlos nodded meekly.

Logan beamed, "I would like that."

"Yay!" Carlos squealed as he crushed his lips upon Logan's once more.

* * *

Kendall stepped into his dorm room only to witness Logan upon his bed thrusting wildly into another male. He turned his eyes away and cried, "I am so sorry."

Carlos covered his eyes as his cheeks flushed.

Logan hid his face in the crock of Carlos' neck.

"I would leave you two at it." He exited slamming the door behind him.

Carlos removed his hands from his eyes and giggled.

Logan glanced down at the latino and chuckled, "This was not how I wanted us to spend the night."

"It is fine Logie. Once I am with you that is all that matters."

Logan moaned as he began to move his hips once more.

Carlos placed his legs high upon Logan's waist and locked them, "Fuck me Logie~" He moaned out with pleasure.

"So fucking tight~" He continued to fuck the latino into his mattress.

* * *

James sighed as he sat outside the library on a Saturday night. It was so fucking boring to be spending the weekend alone. He didn't understand why he had to spend the weekend without fucking someone. Carlos and Logan had started a romance and were now so fucking committed to each other they weren't fucking anyone else. This was why James hated relationships. He couldn't fathom fucking only one person all the time. Well he did fuck Carlos, but their relationship had no strings attached and when James was given the opportunity he fucked other guys. He hissed thinking about men who were so engulfed in relationships that everything and everyone else were secondary.

Kendall approached the brunet who sat by the library and questioned, "Hey."

James stood to his feet and checked out the blond.

Kendall found himself blushing at the attention, "I attend the graduate campus so I am confused."

James licked his lips, "Maybe I can help."

Kendall giggled, "Maybe you can."

They found themselves staring within each others eyes for no particular reason at all. It had appeared that James' night was beginning to look up.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Review and tell me your thoughts peeps! :)**


End file.
